Talk:Monster Fighters
Protect Protect the page? Many people will add bad pics, Horrid info and stuff. Sny ideas? -- 00:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea... And our only source is a fan channel on YouTube? FB100Z • talk • 20:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :And...the pictures on the video. The ones with Monster Fighters on. And big watermarks. Them ones. The ones that confirm the existence of the theme. Yeah them. They are the source. - CJC 09:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Reminds me of the old Studios line. Ahh, good times :D ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Logo * Was the logo for this theme cropped from a preliminary image? It look like it. 21:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) * It was i dont think were allowed to have it here as it came from a prelimary image. *I'll delete it. 21:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Spelling errors There are quite a few spelling errors in one of the notes, but I can't fix them because the page is protected. Can someone with access fix this? Thanks. -- 18:25, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out! Minifigure gallery Why does this theme have its own template for a minifigure gallery? It makes them all look bad being different heights. Plus, when you expand it you can't read most of the names (except for the monster's). 20:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Um..I'll try to fix that..? I also read somewhere we aren't allowed to use CGI photos in the infoboxes and minifigure box. ::Not if there are any available. THere should be now though, so please change any. 20:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Haunted house Could we remove the Haunted House from the set list, please? We don't have proof that this is part of the Monster Fighters theme. 14:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) * You need to just blank edit it if the list doesn't auto-update.... - CJC 20:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Mummy 9462 Mummy is missing from the list of sets. Also, there are 8 known sets, not seven: The Zombies(1), Mummy(2), Vampyre/Vampire Hearse(3), The Mad Scientist and His Monster(4); The Swamp Monster(5); The Ghost Train(6); The Werewolf(7); and the Vampire Castle(8). Can someone with access to the page fix this? Thanks :) -- 18:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks to whoever added "9462 Mummy" to the list, but in the intro, it still says that there are 7 known sets to date instead of 8.-- 05:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ** I think it's been fixed, but I've unprotected the page so anyone can edit it. Thanks for reporting all the problems, and feel free to just fix any others :) 09:35, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ***Wow, that's great! Thanks, although I think most of the problems are fixed by now. lol And you're welcome for finding the errors!:)-- 16:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC) * List is done automatically. If it does not update, click edit and then save so it refreshes itself. ~ CJC 13:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) info box colour The infobox doesn't match ANYTHING at ALL to do with Monster Fighters - surely there's a better one. -- 00:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) * NXT changed the default infobox colour scheme (not sure why) 01:28, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Most Evil Villain Am I the only one who thinks Lord Vampyre (Or as I have renamed him, Vladimir Stoker) is the most evil Lego villain yet? I mean, eclipsing the sun... That's harsh and unnecessary! You see, as cheesy and dumb as it may sound, most sources say that a simple pair of sunglasses makes it enough to go out in the sun for a vampire! As for werewolves, well... Those are vampire's main enemy so why care about him! The Mummy is hungry for power as his ancient desert kingdom is now destroyed and thus probably tries to overthrow Vampyre, The Swamp Monster can only survive in moist areas or else he dries up and turns into a pile of dried up kelp (That being the only way to defeat it, and even then dumping it back into water would reanimate it) The Zombies are much better of during the day as the zombie virus has made their eyes bad! And the Mad Scientist is crazy after being kicked out of the University of Science and thus just wants to let out his rage using his monster! So why DOES Vampyre think it's a good idea? Luckjes112 Just one more thing Also, I've changed Ann Lee's backstory in my story! You see, they don't really give a reason why she has a dislike for The Mummy, so I gave her a reason! Ann Lee is the daughter of Professor Archibald Hale. Yes, that's the Pharaoh's Quest guy! She was 16 and very afraid of mummies when she got a job at her fathers museum as an evening janitor! She often had to clean the Egypt show where the mummy of pharaoh An-Korr IV lies (Yes I made up that name, and yes it's a pun on anchor) Despite her being 16 at the time she was scared to death by the mummy as it seemed to move a little every day! Nobody saw it and barely anyone noticed! However one day the mummy disappeared! Ann Lee got the blame and was send to Juvenile Hall for a year! Now hearing that the same mummy (An-Korr IV) has possibly come to live and fled to his old kingdom in what is now known as the Monster Realm (Which I gave another backstory, I like making those) Ann Lee wants revenge! Good old fashioned revenge! Now at an age of 58 she will take all her chances to get even with the Pharaoh! And the Monster Realm backstory, why not? You see, the Monster Realm is a mythical place appearing in many native legends! It is a combination of different lands and places where Satanic acts have been done! Lord Vampyre who was as human known as Vladimir Stoker was the first to be transported to this sort of purgatory! As he sold his soul to The Devil for might and power! The second to come is The Mummy, Pharaoh An-Korr IV, who was a tyrannical evil man who ruled Egypt after killing out the whole royal family! The rest of the creatures slowly came and thousands of years passed! The place faded out as just a legend! Until 1908! Where a couple of landlords bought a peculiar landfill and decided to built a town there! However, only a week after people moved in everyone disappeared! The only survivor? Frank Rock! Who was to blame? A sudden virus! Zombies! Houses fell in disrepair (The Haunted House) and the park's trees grew into a big forest! With only here and there an old sign and a stone path (The Werewolf) This land has now been dubbed the Monster Realm! It has been about 50 years! Now in 1958 Ann Lee, Frank Rock, Jack McHammer, Major Quintin Steel and Rodney Rathbone meet and find out about Lord Vampyre's plan! Luckjes112